The Night She Came Back
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Thibgs have chnaged and nobody was going to ruin her pack get together.


**AN: All is explained within the story**

Emily left Sam. She couldn't believe that what Sam Uley said to be true. _Her soul mate?_ Please. So she left and didn't look back for 6 months until the little throbbing in her chest became excruciating. She didn't know what to think, doctors, medicine women, therapists, they all said the same thing: She was healthy. So she knew that could only mean one thing...Sam...was right. So that one night, Emily packed a suitcase with all of her clothes and a smile on her face. She was going to get her man. But things didn't go down the way she thought.

* * *

Bella's laugh flowed throughout the small house she shared with her wolf. "Uncle!" She cried laughing as two warm arms wrapped around her midsections. Sam chuckled, placing a kiss on her neck. "Mmm. Got you." He whispered smiling. Bella's eyes lit up and she smiled cheekily. Sam easily towered over Bella wherever they went, with she being 5'5 and Sam at a close 6'6. She wouldn't have it any other way though. When they first met, Sam intimidated the hell out of her. Until she could feel his sadness. She could relate to Sam's story as she too felt alone and after finding her in the woods they struck up a friendship that soon turned into a relationship.

Bella helped fill the void Emily left whenever she was around and Sam showed her to be strong. It was unheard of for a wolf to survive the rejection of their imprint and would forever feel empty, but that's not how Sam felt. His wolf felt whole and alive. After being friends for 3 months, the _wolf_ wanted more. He made his claim after Bella came back from a date that was awkward and weird. His wolf decided that she was his little Swan and after Bella went through one of her period mood swings he marked her in a rush as that was the wolf's way of calming her.

They were both wary about what that mark meant until they decided to just embrace it. They were there for each other and that's what mattered. Emily wasn't there and Sam could smile freely. He was still a strict alpha when it came to his pack and he always made sure none of the boys were too rowdy around his human mate.

Bella pulled him along to sit at the table and gave him a bowl of peas that needed to be shucked. "We're having dinner tonight with the pack remember?" Bella chuckled seeing Sams face of complete annoyance. She kissed his cheek and smiled going to the stove grabbing pots and pans ready to make a big dinner. "I remember. Hey make sure you plug in the lights baby." Sam reminded as he started shucking the peas. "Oh shoot! Thanks!" Bella rushed in a flurry to go plug in the green and red Christmas lights around the house. It was December and they were having a pack get together before Christmas Eve. "Bella. You know you have two left feet!" Sam yelled out laughing as she dashed outside. He hears Bella grumble before making her way inside. He frowned when she came inside already red from the cold. "Don't." She warned and Sam shook his head. Sam turned on some holiday music after a while and once the ham was in the oven, he grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her in the center of the living room and just held her as they swayed together. Bella sighed happily laying her head on his chest.

Bella always worried if Emily would ever come back and often than enough times, the two fought in the beginning about whether to peruse a relationship if the woman ever _did_ come back. Bella fondly remembered the time they had their biggest fight concerning Emily where Bella opted to leave and Sam didn't know where all her talk was coming from. Bella then admitted she had nightmares about Emily showing up and Sam forgetting she existed. Sam's wolf was a firm but gentle one and it let itself be known the night he finally took her completely, wanting to show his mate that he was hers just as much as she was his. All doubts flew out of her pretty little head. It was 9:45 on the dot when the pack rolled through, laughing and joking with their imprints.

Off key singing and plain old boys being boys making loud gestures concerning the football game on television. After dessert was passed, Sam stood, wanting to make an announcement. All eyes watched him and everyone houses down, giving their alpha their full attention. "I want to thank you guys tonight for coming and ha big dinner with Bella and I. We've had a tough few months but we got through it. I want you all to have a great time with your families tomorrow and just have fun. But first I want to make a toast to Bella." Sam's eyes held hers, as tears sprang to her eyes. Jacob and Quil fist bumped quickly with knowing smiles.

"You have made this pack a home, and for that I am utterly greatful. You've made me see things that I never thought I would. You have been here for me since we first met and I fell so deep in love with you after such a short time, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You are everything to me and to spend Christmas with you is a blessing. Where would I be without you?" Sam chuckled and Bella shook her head replying, "Starving." Everyone laughed, trying to figure out where Sam was going with this speech which most of them caught on to quickly. Sam walked towards Bella and slowly got down on one knee and presented Bella with a small diamond ring.

"I realized that there is no me without you and that not everything destined is meant to take place. You live here with me, but I want to have you forever. With my last name and kids running around this place. Will you Mary me?" Bella's breath caught in her throat as tears started falling freely. She threw herself into Sam's arms nodding. Everyone cheered and Quil popped open the bubbly. "To the future Mrs. Uley."

* * *

Emily hopped out of the taxi with a smile as she saw the Christmas lights shining. She pulled out her suite case in an excited rush that had her trembling. Emily strolled up to the front and was curious that Sam would be holding a party, but who knows right? Before Emily could knock, a few people came out, not rally sparring her a glance and she took the opportunity to walk inside seeing a few people dancing and laughing. Her eyes spotted Sam's form and she made her way to him on a one track mind. Tapping his shoulder, he turned looking in confusion, then in shock seeing her. Before Sam could speak, Emily planted her lips on his and pulled back in confusion as she realized he wasn't returning the kiss.

It was then that she realized the music stopped and all eyes were on her. She looked to see Sam staring at something behind her and she too looked to see a brunette woman who was staring at them with a pale white face. "Sam? What's going on?" Her eyes looking between them. Sam rushed past Emily and engulfed the woman in his arms as he whispered something in her ear. She gasped at something he said and tried pushing against him, but he wouldn't let her. "I love you. You know this." He gave her a kiss that left her breathless and Emily's heart broke at the sight. The woman turned and looked at Emily with a wary expression. She turned back to Sam and nodded. "Emily, this is Bella. My fiancé. I-well what are you doing here?" Emily blushed and looked away. "I uh came here for you. I realized that you were right. You are my soulmate. I didn't know you had someone else with you." Quil who was watching the scene unfold with wide eyes staring between the couple and Emily. He wished for popcorn at the moment.

"Oh. Well I have moved on and found someone else. I'm sorry for the trip you made." Sam was being polite but you could tell he was completely flustered and jittery. He shifted holding Bella closer reminding himself Bella was still there. "But I'm back. I-I can be what you need. It's only been 6 months...I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left." Emily didn't know why she kept trying to go on and on. Maybe it was jealousy. She was hurt. He couldn't move on if she didn't. She knew that he was happy and she knew she was being a bitch for trying to convince him otherwise. Bella spoke up then, her eyes narrowing. "I think it's time you left." She stared Emily down with a look that said defy her. Emily glared as well. "Make me." The only wolves left were Quil, Jacob, and Paul. Jared and Kim left before along with Embry who left with his imprint Angela.

The men watched with hesitation knowing that they would have to stop Bella first as she was fast. "You got it." Bella dashed for Emily pulling her by the hair and toward the door. Bella was never really violent until she started hanging around Paul. Quil made a move to grab the woman on a rampage until she glared at him and he stepped back in surrender. Emily schreeched and tried grasping at Bella to no avail. Bella tossed her outside with a face full of anger and disappointment. "You come into _my_ home and kiss my fiancé, think that you still have a shot and stop my Christmas get together? You must not know who I am. I'm the _mate,_ not just _fiancé_ of the man you left. I put him back together and held him the nights he cried over you. You are not going to barge in here like nothing has changed. I don't know you and I don't care. You come near my wolf again and no one will stop me. You come near _my_ pack and we're going to have a problem. Do we understand each other _Emily_?" Bella sneered her name. Emily nodded brushing her pants. "Yeah, I do." Emily grabbed her suit case and turned leaving the Uley household with smile. "I'll get you Bella...and Sam too." A figure came out of the trees and Emily shied away. It was one of the men from inside. "I heard that. You try whatver the hell you want, but you won't win. Sam has moved on. Let him be happy." Emily snorted. "Who are you?" She asked eyeing him warily. "None of your fucking business. I stand behind my alpha and that includes his mate. Don't show your face." He growled and stepped in Emily's way. Emily shivered seeing the coldness in his eyes. Emily walked around him and called a Taxi. She didn't know what to do, fight or leave.

Bella looked up as Paul walked in the back door. "Where'd you go?" He pointed towards the back. "Had to take a piss Swan." He gave Jacob a knowing look and a nod. The two relaxed hoping their alpha and his mate were now content and the threat known as Emily was taken care of. "Well okay. Can you boys do dishes. I'm beat." They nodded and got up without complaint and watch as Sam swept Bella in his arms with a smile. "Do you think she'll listen?" Paul listened for the door closing before responding. "No. She looks crazy dude."

 **AN: What did you think? Comments, suggestions?**


End file.
